Apparatus, such as portable electronic devices, usually include one or more antennas for wireless communication and an electrical energy storage device (such as a lithium ion battery) for providing electrical energy to the apparatus. The data transfer rate and range of the one or more antennas may be constrained by the electrical energy available from the electrical energy storage device. For example, where the one or more antennas are for near field communication (NFC), the data rate and reading distance may be relatively limited due to the available electrical energy.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.